Serving the Demon
by Invisible-16
Summary: When Kuroko Tetsuya had lost everything, he had no more purpose in life. He wandered aimlessly and collapsed in a demon's territory (?) —and that had turned his life around. Will this mysterious man be able to melt the ice surrounding the demon's heart? (The answer is obvious) AU! DEMON!Akashi x GUARDIAN!Kuroko. (rating may go up)
1. Chapter 01: Meeting the Demons

**Title: Serving the Demon**

**Summary: When Kuroko Tetsuya had lost everything, he had no more purpose in life. He wandered aimlessly and collapsed in a demon's territory (?) —and that had turned his life around. Will this mysterious man be able to melt the ice surrounding the demon's heart? (The answer is obvious) AU! DEMON! Akashi x Kuroko.**

**Note: I don't know about you but I think plot bunnies are trying to do some sort of world domination by taking over your mind and bug you to write another damn story. Meh. Anyways, enjoy this story! It will be full of sweetness and fluff! (except for this chapter)**

**I still haven't proofread this yet so expect so many errors XD And I think I coming down with a flu... so please bear with it until I finally finish editing this one, k~?**

**Warning: Possible OOCness, grammar and spelling (Some I guess) and anything that you will see that is off. **

**Disclaimer: Le me does not own KnB! But I do own the cover art~ XDD**

**-Read and Enjoy**

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the Demons**

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

Red, hot, devastation, horror, pain, dead, tears, loved ones, dead, all alone, _**dead**_ —these were the things that wrapped around Kuroko Tetsuya's mind. Bodies of everyone precious to him lay on the ground, silent and unmoving, they no longer had life. His usual blunt façade shattered under the sight.

"Mi…nna…" He muttered. Tears trickled down his face and dropped to the ground. The boy clamped his mouth, stopping his own voice to come out. He wheezed and shouted with all his might as his hands still cover his mouth. He knelt to the ground; eyes closed shut, tears gushing out non-stop.

Every one of his closest friends—now lifeless! Just because his family was wealthy—just because he was needed to be protected—just because he was a considered to be a she—just because they love him—JUST BECAUSE HE TURNED DOWN A MARRIAGE OFFER! This had to happen. Tetsuya felt never felt like this before. This was a first for his. It was hard to take-in that everyone—his mother, father, the maids and butlers, Riko, Kiyoshi, Kagami, Hyuuga, and everyone—died.

Tetsuya felt that it was the right thing to do if he turned down Haizaki-kun's marriage offer—but he didn't picture it out to be like this. The mansion was burning in crimson red, perfectly blending with the blood around the area. The sound of wood crackling was heard, ashes and debris were around, bodies of his loved ones were there—there was nothing left. The things he was supposed to inherit was in the mansion and that mansion itself, was gone. It's now burned down to ashes.

Where was he going to live? Help is far from coming since the mansion was hidden in the forest. His body shivered in sadness and a few seconds later, he was still. The light in his eyes were long gone and he stared disbelievingly at the ground. He wanted to cry more but he can't produce anymore tears—rather, his body doesn't want to.

He stood up, his midnight blue suit torn apart from the twigs and branches. The jacket he was supposed to be wearing apparently got caught fire when he was escaping the mansion. The stitches supporting his suit were also near to snapping. There were no spare clothes, so he had no more comfortable ones than the one he was wearing.

His teal blue eyes locked in a distance. He took a step, followed by another, then another, until he was already running at full speed. He had no idea what he was doing other than running as fast as he could with no idea of going where. The burning light slowly faded and the next this Tetsuya noticed was that, he was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by tall trees.

He suddenly shuddered when cold air made contact with his skin. He needed to go back.

Tetsuya started to walk aimlessly. He didn't feel like caring of where he was headed. Pack of wolves passed by him, and didn't seem to notice the boy.

A sinking feeling clenched in the boy's chest; it was a wish from his inner feelings: _Please just let me die too… Let me come with them._

Tetsuya seemed to agree at the suggestion coming from himself. He was still shivering because of the cold temperature—which was for the better since it was easier to die that way.

He walked and walked and walked—ignoring his bodies' protests. He was tired, filled with fatigue, thirsty, hungry, and _dying._ The teal haired male still paid no heed of attention to it and kept moving forward. The corners of his eyes started to make black dots—and it grew bigger and bigger until his vision was filled with the color black.

It was already game over. Tetsuya's fragile body fell onto the ground, curling into a fetal position as if trying to protect himself—but it doesn't seem to be the case anymore. He decided for nature to take it over for him.

* * *

"_Aka-chin would be mad if he sees a human~~"_

"_It's not my fault! He was dying!"_

"_OI! You better start making an explanation."_

"_But!~~"_

"_Stop whining, you brought this to yourself."_

Tetsuya's eyes fluttered open. He was fine. The pain all over his body seemed to feel better. He overheard the conversation from whoever-they-were and tried to move about.

"Ou! You shouldn't move around too much." The blonde being carefully said. He looked like your average person but he had dangerous-looking fangs and horns. His eyes were full of care for the teal haired male—speaking of eyes, the white parts were black and his yellow pupils seemed to glow. The guy tried to lift his hands. _Heavy._ He thought.

"You're body is still adapting to the environment." Said the blonde being.

Behind him a tanned one emerged. Same features applied to him, with the exception of him having midnight blue hair. He had the same concerned face as the blonde one. On Tetsuya's right, two more figures emerged; one green head with glasses and bandaged fingers and one purple head with chips at hand.

"This territory is what makes your body feel heavier." The green head supplied.

"H-How did you..?" Tetsuya stammered.

"A normal human is not able to walk—let alone move in a place full of darkness and malice. It takes weeks for them to move. But a special one can move about within a matter of minutes if they hold special powers."

He directed his eyes instead to each stranger. They look familiar, that's for sure. The guy didn't even feel the least bit scared that he was infront of strangers. Where has he seen them? He wondered.

"Ne, ne! What's your name?! I'm Kise Ryouta!" Kise chirped.

"Ku-Kuroko… Kuroko Tetsuya…" He softly spoke. And, much to his surprise, his body felt lighter and finally sat up. The rest of the group was also surprised. So that guy has a special ability.

"What are you exactly..?" The tanned one commented.

The teal haired male sighed. _I guess there's nothing more to hide…_ "I am the guardian of this forest." He closed his eyes and wind came in. Leaves and flowers rushed inside and covered the guy in a form of a tornado. His tattered clothing were then replaced by a casual wear, "My mother was the previous guardian… but she just passed away… _together with the rest of my family…_" He only muttered the last part so that none would hear it aside from himself.

It was supposed to be kept as a secret but now that he no longer had any other more blood relatives, he just had to spill it. His family has been protecting this forest from harm ever since the beginning. He has the power to manipulate the things around him but that can only happen when he reaches the age of 20—and he's still 18.

"Anyways, what are the names of the rest?" He monotonously asked, unfazed by the glare he received from the tanned one.

"Tch. Aomine Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi"

"Midorima Shintarou"

The guy bowed to the three and returned his gaze to the blonde, "What are you guys?"

"WE ARE DEMONS!" He proclaimed, earning a slap from Aomine, "Aho! Why did you even have to say that?!" The tanned reprimanded.

"Kurokocchi" —"Kurokocchi?" Tetsuya interjected but ignored— "told us his secret and I'm just returning the favor!" Kise retorted back, rubbing the bump at the back of his head.

Aomine snorted and went out of the place. Midorima examined the guy further, his glasses gleaming rather eerily. Kuroko wasn't able to react properly though.

"You should've just let me die out there." Tetsuya blurted. The rest looked at his, stunned of what he had just said, "You should've let me die." He repeated.

"Why? Because we're demons!?" Kise exploded. The teal haired male half expected that to be the answer, but from his response, it was somewhat offensive in their case.

"Because I was supposed to die!" The guy shouted.

They were left speechless right after.

"ALL OF THE ONES I LOVED ARE DEAD! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" He let out a tantrum all over, but a question left hanging in their heads… 'All of his loved ones died?'

Tetsuya covered his now tear tainted face with his hands, "Do you have any idea that it is hard for me to make friends..?"

"Aren't we friends already?" The blonde commented. "I mean, I already called you by a nick name so doesn't that make us friends?"

"I don't mean to ruin the atmosphere… but Akashi's here." Aomine announced.

In an instant, Kise turned to stone then 1... 2… 3…

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DOO?! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! AKASHICCHI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" The blonde ran in circles, hysterical for the arrival of his boss. Tetsuya eyed the other people in the place. The green head, Midorima, fixed his eyeglasses and he was profusely sweating. The purple head, Murasakibara, remained lazy eyes, popping a chip or two in his mouth from time to time. The tanned one, Aomine, had a panicked look.

A gush of wind came inside from the opening (They were in a nice cave). The first thing Tetsuya saw were a pair majestic black wings and a pair of captivating hetero-chromatic crimson red and golden yellow eyes. He wore a long sleeved black button-up shirt, black slacks and dark brown Italian shoes. But like the rest of the beings around him, he also had horns and dangerous fangs.

"Ryouta, what an earth are you…" The red head trailed off at the sight of the teal haired male in casual clothing. "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?"

Inside, Tetsuya felt like running because of the dark glare he was receiving, but on the outside, his face remained impassive. Gulping, he finally answered, STILL in a monotonous manner, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Your subordinate over here"—he gestured to the panicking Kise—"rescued me from death."

The red head folded his wings—and disappeared at that—then, strode over to the human. With his finger, he tilted the male's head to the side. "Get out of my territory." He darkly whispered.

"No" was his stern reply. "I no longer have a place to stay, and this is _my _territory."

The leader of the demons muttered something before pulling back, now smirking at the man before him. "You are interesting, indeed. You are to stay, on my condition… We are going to live in another place, under my rules, and you shall be attending this school…"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Good? Bad? Made you puke? Horrible? Bad? Downright indigestible? Bad? Please tell me your thoughts… but don't flame, okay~? XD... But I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes (this was supposed to be a genderbender but... you know it... being a fujoshi and stuff...) :D**

**Other than that Super duper belated happy birthday to Kurokocchi! (wow look at the time/SHOT)**

**/Though I do feel guilty for killing some characters... (or are they? XD)**

**-Anyways~~ Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 02: Do's and Don'ts

**Thanks for reviewing guys~~ XDD**

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 02**

**Dos and Don'ts **

**~o0o0o~**

The appearance of the boss of these demons was quite a sight. Now that Kuroko was partially calmed down, his eyes scanned the newcomer. He never noticed until now that this Akashi person had his right horn cut clean. The question was too personal for him to blurt out, so he decided to let the thought slip by.

Akashi deeply inhaled then let out an equally deep exhale. He pinched the bridge of his nose before releasing dark clouds. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He muttered—although Kuroko managed to catch those words via lip read. The clouds engulfed Akashi's whole body. His horns and tails were slowly becoming one with the cloud and also disappeared along with it.

The red haired male dusted off invisible particles off of his shoulders before turning to his subordinates. A deadly glare emerged from his features, "If you guys don't mind, could you leave this place for a minute?" Not a single tone in that statement sounded like a request.

His subordinates paled at the sight of their boss' death glare. Kise dashed outside, only to be tripped by Aomine's foot. Aomine lost his balance and landed on the busily-eating Murasakibara-kun, whose chips flew in the air. Time flew ever-so-slowly for the giant demon. A swift hand movement managed to catch all of the chips in the air. However, that swift hand movement toppled Midorima's lucky item, a breast-shaped stress ball. Midorima then forcefully extended his hand just so he can catch the damned stress ball—utterly failing as he only (somehow) managed to slap it farther from him—ULTIMATELY sending the oppai flying to Akashi's face.

Time seemed to stop for an eternity.

The stress ball stuck to Akashi longer than necessary before it finally dropped to the ground. By then, the four demons looked like poorly drawn characters (imagine Hinata's face ((HAIKYUU)) when he hit Kageyama's head during that service). Yes, that also includes Midorima doing the Hinata face.

A big vein popped on Akashi's forehead. His eyes grew pointedly sharper as he glared harder on the demons scattered on the floor. He showed a tightly closed fist on them and ignited fire. A murderous aura leaked out of their boss and the fire also grew exponentially larger overtime.

"GET THE GODDAMN HELL OUT OF HERE!" With all of Akashi's strength, he threw the fireball with great force, sending the guys out of the cave as they shouted, "WE'RE SO SORRY!"

Akashi forced the cave to close with the help of his control magic. A long tired sigh was released from Akashi's lips, "I've had too many troubles to deal with, and they come along… _fuck."_ He turned around only to see a dumbstruck Kuroko. He honestly forgot the presence of the phantom. Akashi awkwardly coughed into his fist before recollecting his remaining dignity. "I forgot you and your presence… _My bad._"

Kuroko's brow twitched, hinted with a tad bit of annoyance. How could he forget him right after he made such a statement before him? Very, _very_ rude on Kuroko's account.

"I already told you that I'm sorry." Akashi darkly muttered.

Kuroko's brow twitched in annoyance once more. That's the last thing he needs, a twisted demon who can also read minds—

"I believe I am not twisted, mind you."

"Please stop doing that." Kuroko snapped.

Akashi smirked in amusement. This guy seems to be a nice _toy _to play with. He strode to the teal haired male's location. His hands went past Kuroko's head and slammed on the stony surface of the cave. His heterochromatic eyes glowed in the dim cave, making it look more deadly than usual. "I never got to finish my statement, right?" He deviously stated.

The two of them retained the tensed eye contact with one another.

Akashi, then, continued, "First condition, I'll have you cross dress as a female."

Kuroko obviously spluttered at the incredulous statement. _Is he messing with me or something?! _Was the first thing that crossed Kuroko's mind.

"You don't have much of a choice, Tetsuya."

_Great, now he calls me by my first name._

"I am absolute."

That was more than enough to silence Kuroko both physically and mentally. Nodding to himself, Akashi continued, "Second, we will leave this place right after I'm done stating all of this shit."

There was another twitch of annoyance coming out of Kuroko. "Might I ask the place… Akashi-kun..?" He asked, though a bit hesitant on how to call the demon.

"Somewhere near Teiko." Akashi replied, leaning closer to the shorter male. They were so close that the tip of their noses touched. "That's where we work and you as well starting tomorrow." Another devious smirk graced Akashi's features before he finally retracted away from the teal haired male. With a snap of his fingers, the only entrance/exit opened, revealing the four demons who were mercilessly thrown out.

All four of them were burnt and all of them held matching afros (Oh God that looked so wrong…).

Akashi strode out of the cave and with a sudden whip of the wind, he disappeared. Then a gust of wind entered the vicinity, _"I forgot to mention. My only rule is to obey my every command. Disobey and punishment you shall get."_

Aomine let out an amused whistle, "That Akashi seriously knows how to do things like a boss, alright." He remarked. The tanned man also snapped his fingers. On cue, his body was cleaned and his hair was back to normal.

The others also did the same.

Midorima huffed, pushing his glasses up. Kuroko couldn't help but notice the stress ball that was shaped like a woman's breast on Midorima's vacant hand. Since he deemed it rude to ask, he just let it slip. But seeing something like that in open public looked so wrong, and… well, _perverted._

"Kuroko."

Said person jerked in surprise—though it wasn't really that obvious. "Yes?"

"This stress ball is my lucky item and it is also used to contain my anger, don't go thinking of any strange ideas."

"Can you read minds too, Midorima-kun?"

"I'm holding a breast-shaped ball. What makes you think that I need to read your mind?"

Kuroko just dumbly nodded to the explanation.

"Don't mind him, Tetsu!" –_Wait, what? Tetsu?_ Kuroko mentally complained. The tanned man hasn't asked for Kuroko's permission to use a nickname—there was that bubbly blonde though—but that was beside the point! Aomine rest his arm on Kuroko's shoulder, "Akashi's just not in the mood for today. You can tell by the use of his power!"

"Ahhh! Aominecchi! Don't hog Kurokocchi all to yourself!" Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko, protectively in that manner. He slapped away the arm that was resting on Kuroko's shoulder then childishly stuck out his tongue.

"What the?!" Aomine grumpily said.

Ignoring the annoyed Aomine, Kise started to mention the 'unspoken rules' "Listen, Kurokocchi! While Akashicchi says that the only rule is to obey him, there are many rules that follow it!"

A question mark popped on Kuroko; all the more reason for Kise to squeeze him, "WAAHH! YOU'RE SO CUTE! XD"

The remaining three suddenly had the urge to rip Kise and Kuroko apart. It was something akin to over-protectiveness. They know that they are demons, and that Kuroko over there is a yet-to-be guardian. They also know that Kuroko had just gone through an ordeal of his life; that's why he was yet to cope with his new surroundings.

Before anyone knew, Murasakibara was already hovering on them, _dangerously_ I might add. A murderous aura leaked out of him and was directed at the dense touchy-feely Kise.

"What the hell is he doing?" Aomine whispered to Midorima.

"Don't ask things that even I don't know!" Midorima replied with a hiss.

"Kurochin looks delicious…" Murasakibara commented.

Upon silent agreement, Aomine and Midorima teamed up, "STOP THAT PURPLE GIANT!"

It only took one breast-shaped stress ball to knock the giant down. Murasakibara gave the two a very childish glare before sulking in one corner.

"Eh? Ah? What happened?" Asked an oblivious blonde demon.

"Fuck you, Kise. Fuck you."

"That's so rude, Aominecchi!"

Midorima retrieved his lucky item then discussed some of the important rules in regards of Akashi. These demons were so childish that it gave him a headache. Midorima pushed up his glasses before finally speaking, "Listen up, Kuroko. Akashi is the type to get extremely moody when he has accumulated stress."

He snapped his fingers, creating fire within his hand, "If Akashi uses fire then he's extremely pissed."

Aomine touched the cave walls, instantly making icicles, "And when he uses ice, he's also extremely pissed."

Murasakibara waved his hand at the direction of the icicles. A strong gust of wind passed everyone then the icicles were cut clean, "When Aka-chin uses the wind, he's also really, really pissed."

Kise made a pulling motion, summoning spiky thorns from the ground, "And if he also uses earth magic, Akashicchi is also pissed!"

Another question mark popped out of Kuroko, causing Kise to pounce on him again, "You seriously so adorable, Kurokocchi! XD"

A tick mark appeared on Aomine's forehead. He stared intently at Kise's feet and in an instant, Kise's feet portion were frozen. Kuroko took this an opportunity to move away from Kise's touchy-feely-ness.

"I think regardless of everything, Akashi-kun uses magic whenever he is angry…" Kuroko summarized.

The four demons suddenly went to the emo corner.

"He's so right… Akashicchi… yeah…"

"I never noticed… I thought I was so smart to notice that he uses ice when he's angry…"

"…"

"*munch* *munch* *munch*"

A sweatdrop formed on Kuroko's forehead, "Uh… guys..?"

**~o0o0o~**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**~o0o0o~**

**I'm not so sure about this one but oh well XD**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 03: The Cross Dress Job

**Woohoo! I am so grateful for receiving reviews from you guys XDD Then there were the follows and there were also those who followed me! I think I'm on cloud nine XD**

**Warning: OOCness, some errors here and there, ad thing that may seem off~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this fanfic~**

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 03**

**Cross dress job**

**~o0o0o~**

_"Listen to me well, Seijuurou." His father sternly spoke. His face was hidden behind his fringes but nonetheless, his build was more than enough to intimidate those who stand in his way. He clenched his hand into a hard fist and produced blazing red flames. It was hot, Seijuurou first noticed. The first thing to be seen was the image of wrath and anger. "Fire can be your best friend and your worst enemy."_

_He flicked it to Seijuurou's direction to which he effortlessly dodged. Though, it managed to graze him by the cheek. "Lose control and you get hurt." He created a fanning motion directed towards the fire, effectively killing it, "Gain control and it obeys."_

_His father tilted his head now giving view to his flaming red eyes. His intimidating glare towards Seijuurou was nothing more but a scolding, "Do you understand?"_

_Flame engulfed Seijuurou's body. The young boy only nodded as he smiled in a maniacal way. He can feel the scorching heat of the fire, alright, but there was something else that was making him smile like a mad man._

_He was already on a certain level of insanity._

_Seijuurou motioned his hand from up to down, sweeping the flame out of his body and into his fist. It hurts but it would feel much better if he was watching._

_Strict households such as this made him the mad man that he already was. His screws are becoming loose. Seijuurou's eyes were clouded with rule-bidden insanity. It was too suffocating. It doesn't suffice._

_He actually doesn't know his own actions._

_Scratch that, he's totally unaware of anything during those times._

_His father trapped him in a ring of fire then encased him in an ice cocoon. He commanded the soil to strike him from the inside. Spikes of the soil pierced through the ice berg and each tip of those soil spikes contained blood of his son. He snapped his fingers, enabling the fire to spin rapidly as it came closer to the target at hand._

_As his father was about to give the finishing blow, a hail of spikes barricaded Seijuurou just before the flame had completely engulfed him._

_Seijuurou, who was still inside the spike-filled ice cocoon, stared wide-eyed at nothing in particular. Soil spikes managed to block his joints, rendering him unable and vulnerable as of the moment did not make him falter what-so-ever. His surprised face gradually turned into a freaking smile that reached ear to ear if that was ever possible. He moved his joints in his hands to see if they were fit for moving._

_And so they are._

_Words of his father echoed in his head, "Gain control and it obeys… it obeys, _it obeys_, __**it obeys**__, __**i**__t__** ob**__e_**ys**_!" He started to laugh maniacally as he forced himself out of the dilemma. He forcefully yanked off his arms, breaking the spikes directed there and with the use of his hands, he shattered the ones hindering his guts and lower limbs. Then he produced an explosion magic, making all of the obstacles go with the flow of force._

_An ominous shadow leaked out of Seijuurou's body as he stepped out of the now debris icicles. His eyes turned heterochromatic and sharper than usual. His demonic horns grew longer and thicker. He developed large black wings and a thick leathery tail swaying behind him. He grinned from ear to ear. The cracking of joints could be heard as gave a maniacal smile._

_"Gain control…" Seijuurou took one step and everything turned monochrome as time seemed to slow down. The debris that was supposed to meet the ground slowed down midway. He closed his hand into a tight ball of fist. A bloodthirsty glare emerged from his features as he produced scorching hot flames—hotter than those he met with his fathers. He threw the ball of flame at lightning speed immediately hitting the target with no such effort. "… And it obeys…"_

_As he was going towards the explosion, vines from below grabbed him by the joints, rendering him immobile. The smoke gradually cleared out and a sight more gruesome he could ever imagine burned in his eyes._

_He covered his mouth with his hand and knelt at the sight before him._

_Sadness, guilt, rage, anger, loathes, hatred, _guilt,_ more sadness… __**guilt**_** and ****_blood-boiling rage_**_ were the very emotions swirling in his system._

_He suddenly found himself gasping for air as the vines crawled their way around Seijuurou's neck. His father snapped his fingers summoning thin, barely visible wires that surrounded his close-to-insanity son. Another snap of the finger, and the wires proceeded to cutting portions of his body. Another snap and Seijuurou was engulfed in flames._

_…_

_…_

_…_

"AKASHI!"

Akashi snapped his eyes open. He immediately rose from his bed and saw the collateral damage in their current complex. He picked up a pungent smell of iron then urged himself to look at his hand. Though calm, he sensed the rejection of it in his system.

There was blood… covering his hands. There was a faint smell of burnt whatever, clearly a sign that something got caught in flames. His bed was damp, a sign that it used to have icicles sitting there not too long ago. His bed sheets were also messy with earth and it had some holes in it.

His sharp heterochromatic eyes looked up the green haired demon who was holding a (fucking) bird keychain… probably this day's lucky item. Midorima was also covered in blood and he also had some burns here and there.

Looking at a wider range of view, his subordinates also had the same injuries as Midorima—except for the phantom guardian who was—ironically—being protected by a bunch of demons.

Akashi swept his hand across the damaged room, reversing the effects of his night terrors. There were light veins visible on his temple. Eye bags were also visible. Perhaps he was lacking sleep because of that episode just now.

"How long was it?"

"About thirty seconds… It's five seconds longer compared to the last one."

"How long was my shortest episode?"

"Ten."

"I see…"

It was a common conversation between Midorima and Akashi. The red demon would ask for the current time, and then make him remember the shortest one. The green one would just simply say the almost the same things over and over.

But in Akashi's point, the time was nothing compared to the experiences in his dreams. It should've been impossible for the time to be of mere seconds especially since it felt like forever when he was in that dream. That's why he kept comparing the difference between the longest and the shortest time.

"Kuroko."

Said male tensed in fear of the demon.

Akashi merely waved a 'come here' motion to which Kuroko hesitantly complied with. The red haired demon gave a signal to his subordinates saying that they should leave them alone for the time being.

The door closed with a silent click—but it was loud enough for Kuroko to sense it. As he was about to escape, a hand gripped his wrist and a moment later, Kuroko found himself underneath the feared demon named Akashi Seijuurou.

The teal haired male felt his pulse rate skyrocket. Those menacing eyes of a demon were basically stripping him of anything—it was as if receiving a very authentic eye rape. Kuroko's breathing turned rigid knowing that there was no escape from this demon. He still doesn't know how to control his power aside from the fact that he can manipulate things little by little since the actual powers were still not passed on to him.

His eyes were undeniably filled with fear and panic since he has no idea of the next events to unfold.

Akashi deviously smirked at the sight of a pathetic-excuse-of-a-guardian. It seems like his fears for the guardians who were supposed to eradicate him most likely dissolved into nothingness all because of this weakling under him.

This was just so fun.

"Listen to me, Kuroko." Akashi started. His eyes gleamed dangerously against the light as he gave the shorter male the procedures that he will go through. "You'll be coming with me to a company party… And you'll be my fiancé in that party. Do you get me clear?"

Kuroko only gulped and slowly nodded in compliance.

Yet another smirk appeared on Akashi's face.

He swooped down to steal a kiss from Kuroko's tender lips then roughly inserted a tongue. He roughly explored Kuroko's hot cavern violently rummaging and feeling all of his parts. All to the full extent of leaving a mark on practically everything Kuroko would've claimed as his.

As Akashi parted from Kuroko's lips, he received a bitch slap from the shorter male.

"How could you do such as shameless as this?!" Kuroko shouted. Then he realized that his voice was higher compared to his usual. He stared at Akashi with disbelieving wide eyes. His hands trailed up to his chest to feel if it wasn't what he thinks it was.

_Oh, God, they are soft and bouncy._

While he still believes that it was still a dream, he slid his hand towards his nether region.

_The banana ain't there!_

He paled and stared at Akashi as if saying 'You've got to be kidding me'.

Akashi just gave yet another annoying smirk, "Don't worry, you'll be back to normal once the party is over." He removed himself from Kuroko, allowing the transformed male to sit up straight.

The front became a damn burden. Kuroko puffed out his cheeks and stared at the floor, as if sulking at the sudden gender bending. His hair was longer. It reached just by his shoulders. His eyes were also wider compared to his male form. His frame inevitably became smaller making his clothes slip from his body.

But what made him feel especially girlish as of the moment was the loss of his pride and glory. It was replaced by a freakin' key hole.

Words can't seem to find an explanation for this sensation.

"Why must I go through with this, Akashi-kun..?" (S)he weakly commented, wincing at the high pitched voice (s)he was using. "You could've just used any girls out there…"

Akashi was rummaging through his closet when he heard Kuroko complain, "I can't afford having human bitches know my real identity…" Said Akashi as he got out a floral dress. "I am a demon, and you are a guardian, who also happens to know my real nature. I won't let such an opportunity pass by." He flicked the dress to Kuroko's direction, earning a squeak from the shorter male since it did hit his face and all.

"Also, the other supporting companies have been egging me to get myself a wife to have someone succeed my company." He added. "Wear that for me…" Akashi ordered pointing at the floral dress on Kuroko's hands, "Get the female underwears from Ryouta, he has two identities in the human world. The male is a model and the female is an AV actress."

Akashi showed an open palm for the female Kuroko only for it to be slapped away by the transformed male. "Don't show any kindness to me." Kuroko hissed.

The red haired demon just brushed it off by raising his hand defensively, his face was more or less saying 'fine…'

Kuroko stormed out of the room. Then he tripped by his own pair of pants, epically planting his face on the floor.

"Do want any help?" Akashi mockingly said.

"Please do me a favor and shut up." Kuroko replied.

The teal haired guardian stood back on his feet and fixed the burden that obstructed his feet by lifting those damn now oversized pants of his.

The moment Kuroko was outside the room, he slumped to the floor and sighed dejectedly. He looked at his hands covered by his long sleeves. He definitely became a she. Then with those sleeves, he covered his face that was heavily blushing.

That was an unexpectedly rough first kiss.

"Oh! Kurokocchi, is that you?!" Kise shouted, kneeling down to his level. Just as he was about to pet him, Kuroko showed his girly face. The blonde's cuteness meter skyrocketed. "KYAA!" (Yes. Kyaa! Deal with it. XD) "Oh my goodness, Kurokocchi! YOU'RE SO CUTE I COULD DIE!" He glomped the fragile Kuroko with all his might. "COME ON SAY SOMETHING!"

"Fuyukai desu…"

Kise's cuteness meter shattered into pieces as he heard Kuroko's female version of a voice. "I CAN HEAR MIRAI~!" The blonde took out his Iphone then gave Kuroko a huge silver rimmed pair of glasses. "Wear this for me pleeeaaaassseee!" He was practically begging for Kuroko. "AND SAY IT AGAIN! AND FACE THIS WAY!" Kise was overly happy for something which Kuroko doesn't know why. The blonde demon was pointing at the camera of his phone. "THIS IS MY ULTIMATE WISH, KUROKOCCHI!"

Kuroko, who still doesn't know the reason for Kise's happiness, complied with his request. He wore the pair of glasses and faced the phone's camera. This was his first time doing a request so he was lightly blushing with embarrassment. "Fu… Fuyukai desu…"

_Click!_

And Kise was done with his recording.

He glanced at Kuroko for the second time. That was then he noticed that Kuroko's shirt was slipping from his shoulder, giving it an erotic touch. His left hand was holding the glasses to prevent it from falling while the other was in between his folded legs. Even though it was _by all means _Kurokocchi's shirt and pants, it still gave off the feeling that he was wearing a 'boyfriend's shirt'.

Kuroko looked back to Kise who was eyeing him from head to toe. He slightly tilted his head to the side while staring a Kise with doll eyes.

The blonde demon exploded into a nose bleed and comically fell on the ground while saying "I have no regrets..!" Then he wrote on the ground with his blood saying 'It was too cute!'

Was that supposed to be a dying message?

Kuroko sighed and removed the glasses. Then realized that the person he was going to ask for ladies' underwears was knocked unconscious. He scratched his head and sighed once more. He should might as well just might as well go to Kise's room and find something that fits…

…

…

Now he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He should've known that _these_ were the kinds of underwears Kise had… considering that Kise's female version was an AV actress. Everything was too daring for him—let alone too awkward since he actually is a male. These underwears are just strings really.

Kuroko stared at the only (more or less) decent underwear he just found… Scratch that—are lacy pitch black brassiere and panty considered being decent..? He just found himself dejectedly shaking his head in rejection of the idea of wearing that… _thing_. He just snuck it out of Kise's room and headed to his own… completely ignoring the play things that were hidden beneath those naughty wears… Fuck, is that a… nevermind.

…

…

Night fell and Akashi and gender bent Kuroko set out to the company party.

Tons of hot shots were in the party, ranging from novelist to popular actors and actresses.

Female Kuroko was wearing a simple black dress with floral designs. He had a rose choker to match his wear. His hair was tied to a simple bun with yet another floral designed scrunchie. It was simply beautiful and elegant.

Akashi transformed into a human—just for looks—though he still posses the powers of a demon. He wore a black suit with a red undershirt.

The two of them seem to complement one another, especially since both of them were wearing black and red motif. This was one of those rare instances that people had their eyes of Kuroko… though he was seriously a guy but he transformed into a female all thanks to that demon over there.

Akashi slid has hand on Kuroko's waist. He stood before the gender bent Kuroko and whispered, "Stay close to me or else the spell will wear off…"

Kuroko shuddered at the hot breath he felt on his right ear. It was _unexpectedly_ comfortable to have Akashi near him, Kuroko begrudgingly thought. That was when his manly instincts told him to keep Akashi under restraints. While he was turned into a she, Kuroko was still a guy! He slapped the violating hand away and gave a not-so-elegant glare, "Please refrain from doing this!"

Akashi just got off his hand and just folded his arms across his chest. Not a moment after, one of the company partners came to greet them.

"It's nice to see you fine and dashing as always!" Mibuchi Reo, one of the Rakuzan CEOs greeted.

Akashi nodded at the greeting. He faced Reo and the rest of the CEOs who were headed to his direction. "I see that you guys are also attending the party."

Mibuchi closed one eye and pocketed his hands, "Boss' orders… besides…" He eyes Akashi's appearance once more, "I get to see you in this appearance as a rare opportunity."

"I'm always dressed like this, Mibuchi."

Said person raised his hands in defeat, "You got me." By then, he realized the little, slender figure hiding behind Akashi. "And who is that princess behind you?"

Akashi gently nudged Kuroko to the front, "Meet my fiancé… Though I was yet to announce this, but I'll give this one an exception..."

Those who heard were mildly surprise about the fact the Akashi actually got himself a fiancé. This was weird because this person was a workaholic and he didn't actually had a thing for relationships.

Kuroko gently bowed like any polite fiancés (?) should've done, "Nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsu—" Then he realized that a female name should be appropriate, "—na… Thank you for taking care of my future husband…"

Cue a big arrow of cuteness, piercing the hearts of those who saw that. The Rakuzan CEOs called Akashi's attention only to show their respective nosebleeds and more than approving thumbs up.

Akashi internally sweat dropped at their actions… '_You've got to be joking.'_

"Oh! I knew I've seen those boring eyes somewhere!" A disgustingly familiar voice shouted.

Akashi and Kuroko turned to the direction of the voice. Akashi just darkly glared while Kuroko stared disbelievingly.

The currently unknown character stepped forward, his face filled with pride as he did a staring contest with Kuroko. He had silver hair spiked down, and his eyes were squinted down to a nasty glare. "It's been awhile don't you think… Kuroko..?"

Kuroko's hands were trembling as they unconsciously attached themselves to Akashi's sleeves. This didn't go unnoticed by the red haired demon.

"And so it seems… Haizaki-kun."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**YAY~~ Done! XDD (Though I'm sorry for making Kuroko a girl… it was needed since something happens in the next chappie XD)**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 04: Flash of Danger

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews everyone! XDD You should see me and my goofy grin! (My kid sister thinks I've gone crazy.. hehe *sweatdrop*)**

**Anyways, gender-bending Kurokocchi was a… you know spur of the moment so this should be the last time he becomes a she.**

**ENJOY~~**

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 04**

**Flash of Danger**

**~o0o0o~**

Kuroko was shivering in fear. That was the first thing that registered in Akashi's mind. The little person clinging to him was actually showing signs of fear… Fear for the person infront of them.

Haizaki boldly went infront of Akashi and caressed the hair of the little miss hiding behind him, "Say, you look a hell lot better as a she… you should consider staying like this."

Everyone was stunned at Haizaki's stupidity. No one dared to show disrespect towards the high-esteemed Akashi and this Haizaki was just there… touching AKASHI'S (wo)man!

"You know… this bullshit wouldn't even happen if you just accepted my proposal—" Haizaki's neck met with Akashi's right hand. The red haired demon protectively wrapped Kuroko in his vacant arm.

"I do not like the idea of having other people touch what is mine. So I suggest you keep your filthy hands away from this person." Akashi showed his demonic side for a brief second but that brief second was more than enough for Haizaki to understand the situation he was in.

Haizaki had his hands grip on the hand wrapped around his neck as he was starting to lose oxygen. Despite this shortcoming, he gave a deviant smirk, "Who knew the richest man in Japan was a—hurg!" The grip around his neck grew tighter. "…S-So that's w..hy…!" Akashi had then removed his hands making Haizaki unceremoniously fall to the ground.

"Tetsuna, go back and call your brother."

Translation: I'm releasing the spell, so go out and come back as a guy.

Kuroko dashed out and just went into the comfort room near the hotel entrance. He went into the men's room—since no one should probably see him enter and all—and locked the nearest available cubicle. The moment he locked the door, the spell was instantly lifted. His floral dress changed into an all-black button up shirt and pants. The only floral design was the red rose resting on his chest pocket.

Thanks to the black wear, his pale complexion came out whiter. He ran back to the floor where the company party was held.

That instance he placed his foot on the entrance, he felt paralyzed. His eyes rolled to see the current situation. The guests were in frozen animation. There was a large, black smoke surrounding the whole floor. But what seriously caught his eyes were the lights.

Haizaki was grinning like a madman. Five people surrounded Akashi, and those very five people were able to hold him down. Akashi was yet to transform into a demon. He was holding his ground against the five mysterious people.

Akashi was very calm despite his current situation. His eyes were still closed while he protected himself from the engulfing light. His ears gradually grew longer and pointed. Large horns formed on his head. The left was large and sharp while the right was cut clean. A leathery tail grew out of the coccyx region, then his wings tore his current wear. Scales and tattoos appeared on his face. Fangs became evident. Then he finally opened his eyes. His sclera was all black and his pupils were glowing against it.

A powerful gust of wind managed to stop the five people from making that mysterious light. Akashi's eyes gleamed dangerously at the mysterious people who managed to paralyze him with that mysterious light.

Kuroko noticed something ultimately different from the person he knew as Akashi. It was the smile. He was undoubtedly smiling like that of a madman. Who is this person exactly..?

Akashi clapped his hands, making all ceramics and all breakable, break under the intensity of its wave. Those who were in frozen animation were not affected but those who weren't had blood running out of their mouths, and that included Kuroko.

The demon then closed his fist then slammed it against the floor. They felt their weight increase ten-fold as they fell face-first. It was a very heavy gravity effect. No one could even raise their head—not on Akashi's watch. The demon snapped his fingers, thus raising the gravity back to normal. He swept his hand to the side, sweeping them to that direction as well.

Circles something similar to a dart board appeared on the center—where Akashi was conveniently standing.

Then there was blinding light.

**~o0o0o~**

"Yo!" A raven haired male appeared from the door.

"Takao… not now, I have appointments to sort." Midorima brushed aside the said male, not even sparing a single glance.

"Meanie! That's not it, Tsun-tsun. You have an emergency call… He keeps insisting I put you on the phone.

Midorima stopped on his tracks, urging Takao to continue.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he says it has something to do with Akashi…kun… Seriously where have I heard that name before..?"

"Give me the phone."

"Huh?"

"Just give me the phone, Takao."

Takao shrugged at Midorima's demands and handed him the phone. His eyes landed on the clock. _11:36 p.m._ It's so late in the night. Why would this Kuroko person call him—actually, how did he even know Shin-chan's number?

Midorima got the phone and placed it between his shoulder and ear. He still had some work to do after all. "What do you need, Kuroko?"

_"Akashi-kun is knocked out cold… we're in the 3rd floor of your hospital… the company party has been cancelled due to some reaso—"_

The line got cut.

If anything, this was a bad omen.

**~o0o0o~**

The phone Kuroko was holding got pulverized into bits and pieces. His eyes shakily landed on Akashi who had his hand unconsciously closed into a tight fist. It was like the first time Kuroko saw Akashi's night terrors. He was scary during that time and if anything, he didn't want to come close to him.

A wire touched Kuroko's cheek, letting blood seep out of it.

His eyes were as wide as they can possibly be.

It was starting.

Yet another episode of Akashi's night terror.

He did as Midorima instructed him during that first time. If he was alone with an unconscious Akashi, he should better cuff those hands to the steel bars. So far, it was working like a charm, aside from those attacks that didn't really need any extra wrist movement.

"It's…all…fault…" Akashi mumbled in his sleep. He jerked his hands only to be restrained by the cuff. "Mine…" Veins stood up on Akashi's arms.

Kuroko watched from afar the beginning of Akashi's excruciating episode. He held himself dearly, as if to protect himself from everything other than that. His hands were shivering in fear as he continued to witness Akashi's sudden movements.

The forceful tug of his hands equaled into the sound of bending metal.

"Who do you think…" Akashi's hands opened. The sounds of joints cracking heavily echoed in the room. Akashi forcefully tugged his hands once more, finally freeing his hands from the restraints of the cuffs. Scales and tattoos showed itself on Akashi's face. He opened his eyes but there wasn't any pupil to be seen. He raised his hands in preparation of an attack.

His hands suddenly crossed, making his supposed to be attack sway a different direction. A swift line of fire made its way to Kuroko's direction. Fortunately, he was able to dodge by a hair's width.

Akashi started to sound like he was being strangled as his face gradually turned blue-ish at the lack of oxygen. It took him a great deal of effort to spew fire out of his mouth them created a barrage of icicles.

Though it was unconscious, it seemed like everything was being pointed at the only person in the room, Kuroko. Some icicles found their way burying in Kuroko's body. Blood tainted his clothes though thankfully, it looked like wet splotches on the black wear. The teal haired male had to keep his voice from coming out, or else, people will find out about Akashi's real identity, and no one wants to know that,

Akashi thrashed his hand to the side, making a powerful gust of wind. Kuroko got swept to the direction of the wind and painfully had his back meet the side of a table top.

Kuroko managed to keep himself alive by casting a barrier on him (a trick taught by Kise). He opened one eye and saw the struggling face on Akashi. He was in pain, but he couldn't do anything but be dragged by the force.

Akashi suddenly spat out blood and fell off of the bed. "Bastard…!"

His fingers entwined with one another and released a little black orb. The orb floated in between Akashi's hands. He expanded his arms, and the black orb expanded as well. The temperature dropped to zero degrees.

The orb exploded into thousands of prickly poisonous needles. There were some that got Kuroko while the others flew at random directions.

Akashi deeply inhaled as his eyes finally opened back to reality. He can see that he made another catastrophe. There was blood, burns, and—his eyes widened in disbelief. The figure just by the wall who was curled at a fetal position. He was covered with Akashi's poison needles.

He rushed to Kuroko's side in hopes of saving him.

Everything was a blur.

Midorima rushed to the scene. He was a moment too late—an action he regrets.

The poison needles on Kuroko's body were too many to be called just 'some'.

Kuroko's eyelids were becoming too heavy for him. The only thing he could remember was the sound of panicking voices, the sight of blurry images, and the surprisingly sorry face of the feared demon going by the name of Akashi Seijuurou.

…

…

Then everything was black.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Short. I know. But I'll make it longer (hopefully) by the next one~!**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	5. Chapter 05: The Fallen Ones Appear!

**Hahaha! Did you guys enjoy that awesome cliffhanger—/shot. *DOGEZA* I am so sorry for that XD but still, that was the perfect ending for that chapter so I just—you know… out of impulse and everything—GAH! Don't throw tomatoes at me XD *sweat drop***

**Enjoy the new chap~~**

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 05**

**The Fallen Ones Appear!**

**~o0o0o~**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

The sound of the heart rates echoed in the silent room. Dextrose was attached to the back of Kuroko's hand. His breathing pattern was slow and relaxed as seen by its gentle heaving of the chest. His face was covered with a few bandages that covered the wounds and bruises. There were some parts of his body that were also bandaged up.

Just beside the resting male, there stood two more figures, Akashi and Midorima. The taller of the two, Midorima was looking at the poor boy in dismay. A part of him made him fall into the pit of guilt and despair while the other part made him realize that he was caring for a person of opposite status. For once, he just let his lucky item (a very expensive pen—yes. He bought it for the sake of Oha-Asa) was pocketed and not shown off like he would always do. The light setting made his glasses gleam making his eyes expression unavailable. He calmly watched the teal haired male who was poisoned not too long ago. His eyes rolled to Akashi who was undoubtedly regretting his actions.

Akashi's gaze never left Kuroko's fragile state. That time Akashi regained his sense, he remembered horrendous memories of the past. Especially with the part where he saw Kuroko had poison needles around his body. It was too painful for him to bear yet no tears made their way out of his eyes. There was a numb sensation lingering in his system. It made him unable to produce the most appropriate emotion other than regret.

"…" Midorima was hesitant in bringing up a topic. This was the second time he saw that same expression on Akashi and the last time was five months ago. He set his eyes looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

_Knock! Knock!... Creak…!_

"Excuse me, good sir, but may I excuse Midorima-sensei for a while..?"

Midorima mentally thanked the nurse. He gave his parting words to Akashi then headed out.

The red haired male watched the fragile figure breath in and out. Kuroko was a gentle being. He was in more ways similar to the person in his dreams—not the father but the one who received all the damage. It was the main reason for all of his episodes. Aside from the rule-bidden insanity was the victim of the past.

Both him and his mother

They were victims.

That was why Akashi was a slave of the past.

…

Kuroko stirred in his sleep, snapping Akashi out of his reminisce. There was a stabbing pain within Akashi's heart when he saw more bandages under Kuroko's clothes.

"That was my fault." Akashi mumbled. He sat at the nearby chair and stared at the distance. He crossed his arms then gradually nodded off.

"… _My bad…_"

**~o0o0o~**

**-TIME REVERSE-**

The room was suddenly filled with blinding lights. Kuroko was still paralyzed all thanks to the overly malignant atmosphere. He was all on fours as he helplessly stared at the figure being attacked.

The attack had no obvious effect of Akashi whatsoever. He still stood in the middle of the circle that was shaped like a bull's eye. His clothes were burnt and some parts of his body got scraped. It was nothing for him really. It was just like having an ant bite him. The light in Akashi's eyes came back.

His eyes widened as possible as they can be. His hands shivered terror as he saw that it had turned scaly and dragon-like. Moments later, he coughed out blood and knelt on the floor.

One of the five figures stepped in front and removed his hood.

"Who knew that the hotshot of Japan was actually a demon?"

Akashi disintegrated his wings and tail. The tattoos and scales on his body slowly dissolved into the air. His glared at the man standing before him, "And who knew that you're a Fallen One." He wittily answered back, spitting out some of the blood that accumulated in his mouth. He snapped his fingers, making all pointed objects fly towards the target.

The sharp objects just went past the body and onto the wall.

Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Should've known." His heterochromatic eyes intensely glowed then redirected the sharp objects towards the opposite side.

The sharp objects managed to tear some parts of the clothes. "I'm impressed that you bent its projecting lane, Hanamiya Makoto."

Hanamiya raised his hands rather subjectively, "It's what I do, Oh great demon lord…" He mockingly bowed at the demon before him then gave a fake surprised face as if saying that there was a mistake in his line of words, "Oh wait! Did I say great demon lord? I meant great demon co—!" A knife slit past Hanamiya's cheek.

"Well done… As expected of the emperor…" Hanamiya wiped off the blood with his finger then licked them clean. "However…" He snapped his fingers. A star-shaped light appeared from below Akashi.

The red haired male covered his ears and fell on his knees. His eyes were as wide as plates as he intensely stared at the ground.

"We're only here weaken you."

Kuroko, who suddenly felt lighter on his feet, ran towards the light and casted a spell that he learned from the demons during his stay. The star-shaped light was negated from the spell then Kuroko aimed for Hanamiya. Akashi was petrified on his position.

Said fallen one got pushed to the wall and coughed out blood. His eyes scanned for the person responsible. "I didn't see you there…" he non-chalantly commented. He chuckled then coughed out more blood, "How..?" He asked as if begging. It wasn't a mere coincidence that he was coughing out blood all thanks to a simple push to wall.

"I am the next guardian of the forest." Kuroko retracted whatever pushed Hanamiya to the wall. It was a flower now stained with the color of blood. "I can manipulate objects around me—specifically, those items of nature." The flowers spun rapidly making the blood fly at random directions. The blood stopped midway then became spikes. "I am not adept at making spells so I had my friends teach me some tricks."

The blood spikes flew back to the owner and pinned him to the wall.

"Do you work for Haizaki-kun?"

Hanamiya scanned for the whereabouts of Kuroko. One moment he was there, the second he was gone. The only thing he could hear was his voice and nothing else. The four hooded people plus Haizaki were long gone, leaving Hanamiya all to himself.

Two blood spikes stretched and pointed at Hanamiya's eyes. They were so close to being gouged out.

"Please give me an answer."

Two more spikes stretched and made their way into his ear, ready to pin it down.

Hanamiya's eyes widened in fear and feverishly looked for the phantom guardian. He can give any excessive movements or else it was goodbye to either his ears or his eyes. Just as he was about to give an answer, a large fire consumed him.

The blood dissolved and Hanamiya unceremoniously fell to the ground. His hands were shaking and his breathing was rigid. He wasn't ready for this. This was fear he was feeling. The very first time he felt that sensation. He his suddenly focused on the emperor who was still covering his ears. There were tons of veins appearing on his body. He looked unconscious then suddenly spewed out a large ball of flame towards Hanamiya.

Akashi then literally fell semi-unconscious.

Hanamiya retreated.

Kuroko reappeared.

The phantom guardian went to the fallen demon and tended to his wounds.

"Tetsuya, cancel this party. I'm admitting myself at Shintarou's hospital." Black smoke slowly engulfed Akashi. As it dissipated, so did the demon.

…

…

**Current time**

Akashi slowly opened his eyes.

"Don't tell me…"

"It is what you think it is, Akashi."

"I see…"

Akashi's hands were burnt and had a hinted scent of iron. The current room was trashed. It was mostly damaged by fire. He tried to move, only to feel the restraints wrapped around his wrist. His eyes rolled to the cowering figure sitting on the bed. His eyes were wide and filled with fear. There were new burns and scratches were evident on him.

"Tetsuy—AHGH!" Akashi coughed out blood. It triggered a malignant fire within Akashi as he saw flower petals grinding his guts. He stared at it for a good while before the flower petals were melted and sloppily fell on to the ground. The red haired demon lowly growled and showed his fangs in an aggressive manner. "What are you doing?"

Never did it sound like a question.

"Akashi. Calm down." Midorima sternly reprimanded. This was one of the only moments where he can actually raise his tone towards their leader. He readjusted his glasses the let out a long sigh. "Kuroko was just protecting himself for your aberration." Midorima retracted the wires from Akashi's wrists. He dissolved the used wires then went to Kuroko's side. He tended to the panicking male leaving Akashi to reflect on himself.

Akashi re-fixed the room. This was getting out of hand, he had to admit. This nonsense has to stop, but he has no idea how. He suddenly felt a sting on his left cheek. "Shintarou…" He called out. Akashi pointed to his left cheek, "Is there something here?"

Midorima stared in surprise. "Where did you get that..?"

"Must've been from the fallen one…"

Midorima instructed Kuroko to lie down and take a rest before redirecting his attention to Akashi. "I thought we've killed them all."

"All but five…" Akashi cracked his joints and sat up straight. He created gloves made of ice and wrapped it around his burned hands. "Haizaki Shogo has them under his wing." Unconsciously, he rolled his eyes to the bedridden Kuroko. He's pretty much sure that the guy over there was listening. "Any speculations, Tetsuya?"

Said male only shook his head in response. He opened one eye just to see Akashi heading towards him. His heart began to race and his breathing became rigid. He jerked away from Akashi then pierced him with flower petals out of impulse.

Akashi just flicked it away like a mere fly.

"I don't think you can approach him just yet, Akashi."

"I can see that…" Akashi backed away from the panicking figure and leaned on the wall parallel to Kuroko. "I don't expect anything from him other than the information."

The door opened with a bang, "I heard Akashicchi was admitted!" Kise shouted. Behind him were Aomine and Murasakibara.

Midorima gave a cold glare, "Don't forget that this is a hospital."

"Ooohh..! So sorry." Kise sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, this isn't Akashi." Aomine commented. His eyes had hinted sorry for the figure lying on the bed, "Just what the hell happened?"

Murasakibara fondled with Kuroko's hair. He ignored the eyes that were pointed at him as he continued doing it so. "Kuro-chin has a sad background, right?" He first said. He placed a flower of his hair then placed a candy drop just beside him. "Maybe he can get closer to Aka-chin if we explain the situation to him."

"Atsushi, don't even think about it." Akashi coldly replied.

"But if you think about it, Kuroko fears you the most." Midorima added. "We know your situation but it will be hard for anyone in the same position as Kuroko to just agree without a single say about it." With the use of his wires, he pulled out some books he needs to proofread. He pulled another one and conveniently tucked in Kuroko.

"Try and think about it, Akashi." With that, Midorima took his leave.

They winced at the harsh sound of the bang of the door. Kise glanced at Akashi who was reconsidering the thought then to the bed-ridden guardian who was part resting and part eavesdropping.

"Don't you think Midorimacchi was a little…"

Akashi just shrugged off Kise's misinterpretation. "I may be in a higher status, but Shintarou is still the family doctor. He has the right to tell me off." The red haired demon just looked at the ceiling as if it was the most amusing thing in the world then added, "Don't forget that all of you guys followed me for the same reason… and that is breaking the laws." Akashi played with a little fire then tossed in the air which Aomine put out.

"Regardless though Akashi… I also vote for the idea of telling Tetsu the situation at hand. I'm sure that the guy would understand…" Aomine sat at the vacant seat placed by the window.

"Now that I've noticed, Aka-chin… what's that strange mark one your cheek?" Murasakibara commented as he pointed the said mark with his pocky.

"From a fallen one…"

Time seemed to stop for a brief moment as the remaining demons heard of the understatement.

"Stop joking Akashicchi! We've killed them all!" Kise threw his hands up in frustration. "How can there be survivors?!"

"I have to agree, Akashi! We were there! That's proof enough that we killed them right?!" Aomine shouted in justification.

Akashi let out a strong gust of wind, effectively silencing the two demons. "One, this is a hospital. Two, don't talk so loudly about morbid things. Third, even I have no idea of the remnants of war. Fourth, they must've hidden the survivors where we can't sense them. And fifth, this conversation is just between us." The room temperature dropped from normal to freezing cold. "Even though were exiled, we still have the duty of slaying the fallen ones."

"Why should we when we're exiled?" Murasakibara yet again commented. His eyes were anywhere but their boss'.

"That's the only thing we outcasts can do."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Wee~~ It's done XDD (Wow I am making much better progress here compared to my other fanfic—shot! Hahaha!) Anyways~ I read about the conditions of night terrors and they include harsh movements executed by the body while the mind is in dream state (although it wasn't in REM) Those who suffer from that must be woken up during the episode. So I thought this might fit for Akashi since he was pretty much near to insanity~~**

**I'm so stupidly happy that there are people who read this fanfic actually~**

**On a side note, the world is incredibly small you know? I found out that the writer 'adieu bastard' was a kouhai of mine here in college XD When I found out about that, we instantly became friends then I kept nagging her about updating her fics and guess what she said! She forgot her password for the account DX**

**Just telling everyone since you know~~ her works are really awesome (MAKOHARU! XD) and it's so sad that it can't be updated again DX maybe I should adopt it? XD **

**Well this is long XD can everyone also follow this twitter account: levinoya15 that would be greatly appreciated~!**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	6. Chapter 06: Why?

**Tadaima~~ /receives a flying tomato only to be awesomely dodged. So~ this is the next chapter (it's a bit longer for a change XD)**

**Enjoy~**

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 06**

**Why?**

**~o0o0o~**

Midorima dejectedly sighed the moment he harshly closed the door. Akashi was yet to mature—he's actually mature but not so mature… it's complicated.

"What's with the long face?"

Midorima rolled his eyes to the side. He saw Takao peek at him. It was similar to a curious cat. His eyes just practically screamed curiosity as he stared wide-eyed at the taller male. Like Midorima, Takao wore a lab gown over his shirt and tie only with an exemption that his wasn't buttoned properly compared to the taller male.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned of." The taller make smoothly replied.

"I'm being concerned here, Shin-chan." Takao tucked his hands behind his head then slowly walked over to Midorima's location. "Come on, spit it!" He playfully said.

Midorima just sighed again then headed back to his office. Of course, Takao was tailing him.

…

"Mine-chin, I know you have a chocolate bar hidden in your left pocket~" Murasakibara lazily mentioned. He was in an Indian sit and did nothing but stare at Aomine with full intent of having that chocolate bar in his pocket.

"I ain't giving any chocolates… especially to you." Aomine practically hissed as he snapped his head towards another direction.

"Stingy."

By then, Akashi also walked out of the room.

…

There was an awkward silence in the room especially since Akashi practically walked out. Kise just watched Kuroko rest. Aomine continued to look away and Murasakibara just decided to let go of the chocolate that Aomine was hiding.

A bead of sweat rolled down from Kise's cheek. This air was too tense even for a demon like him—well he never did like gloomy atmospheres and all. He scratched his head in a sheepish manner, "Sooo…"

"Tetsu is still here, do you want to say something intelligent?" Aomine immediately replied. There was a hidden meaning that went "_If you're going to bring up THAT topic, just shut up."_

Kise just pouted and looked back on the figure resting on the bed. "Fine." He knew. "Alright… then how about this. Who's going to cook tonight?"

Aomine clicked his tongue, "And that's what you'll talk about?"

The blonde demon instantly picked up the sarcasm that dripped from every word. He raised his shoulder and looked at the side with his cheeks puffing out. It was like seeing a child sulking, "Let me tell you that I really don't like atmospheres such as this." He made circles on the bed, "Besides.. you know… Midorimacchi is out… and I don't think Akashicchi will cook given the situation."

"Then take-out is fine."

"Oh COME ON!" Kise shouted, "I was sooo looking forward to the red beans!"

"Then order red beans!"

"I wanted Midorimacchi's version!"

"GO THE FUCKING HELL TO THAT STUPID FOUR-EYES AND ASK HIM INSTEAD!"

"Why did it end up this way?!"

The door suddenly opened, "Dear guest! Please keep your volume to a minimum!" Takao sternly reprimanded. He had this smile that says half-scared of whatever it was and half-annoyed for something they don't know.

Murasakibara suddenly tensed and finally gathered the energy to turn around, "Taka-chin… by any chance… do you know our secret..?"

Takao suddenly spluttered, "S-Secret?!—with you guys?!—Oh—_gasp._"

The tallest demon was suddenly looming on Takao. His dangerous purple eyes shot straight to Takao's golden ones. Takao was already sweating rather profusely, "I really don't—GEH!" The raven haired male found himself pressed against a wall for no utter reason. His surroundings were turned to pitch black.

I somehow became just him and that tall demon.

"You know. But you've been hiding the fact."

"Look. I really—"

Pitch black hands crawled up to Takao's body as if pressing him to become one with the wall.

…

Takao gasped. He was still on the verge of opening the door. He was shaking in fear for the vision he had seen.

What was that?

He decided to let go of the door knob and pretend that nothing happened. Perhaps the hospital can tolerate two guys arguing with each other.

…

"Hm..? Murasakicchi, what's wrong?"

"Hnn..?" Murasakibara still looked listless despite the word of concern from Kise. "It's nothing…"

**.**

**.**

**~o0o0o~**

It was nightfall.

Th night shift has begun. Of course, Midorima was on duty—well, he can't actually leave especially with Kuroko still in the hospital. Akashi still hasn't returned to the room. The remaining demons left since there was practically nothing left to do, and that all leaves Midorima in being the guardian for Kuroko.

Said green haired demon walked past the quiet hallway and went into his office. He knew Kuroko was safe as long as Akashi was conscious. And since Akashi hasn't come back, there wasn't anything to be afraid of. By the time he had locked the door to his office, he realized that Takao was sitting on his leather chair.

"What are you doing, Takao?"

Takao remained impassive as he scanned through the documents lying on Midorima's table.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The raven haired male gently placed he documents back to the table and looked at Midorima with pleading eyes. They were swollen, the green haired demon noted. Takao's face was pale—far from his usual blooming complexion. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?"

Takao got out of Midorima's leather chair and took a spot on the table instead. The raven haired male looked at the side, his eyes filled with so much emotions far too many for Midorima to comprehend. His hands slid up to his nape, showing his stress to the doctor infront of him. "Even I don't know myself…" Then he gave a weak non-humorous laugh.

Midorima raised a brow at Takao's weird actions. "What were you looking at?"

"Ah…" Takao got the files on Midorima's work desk and showed him some the document. "You've got some serious patients to handle…" He seemed interested about Midorima's patients. "You always get assigned to hard cases such as these… You mostly handle the cancer patients." Takao returned the files where they needed to be. "Speaking of cancer patients, do you know _The Fault In Our Stars_?"

"As if I have time to read that book."

"You should read it! I highly recommend!"

Midorima readjusted his glasses and looked to the side. Just as he was going to open his mouth, a whispering voice echoed in his ear. It was too silent to hear but it was clear that the whispering voice was Takao's.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, you should—"

"The other one."

Takao just tilted his head to the side, "I highly recommend..?"

"Nevermind." Midorima took the chance to just go out and get some fresh air. It should be impossible to hear voices unless he unconsciously wanted to hear Takao's voice.

Once again, Takao tailed Midorima outside the office.

"That reminds me, one of your patients is already counting."

"What of it."

"Don't you feel sorry for the guy?"

"Why should I."

"I mean, that person was near to iconic for some people…"

"So?"

"Don't you feel anything..?"

"Should I?"

"WHY?!" Takao forcefully shouted. His voice reached the ends of the empty hall. He grasped Midorima's collar then pushed him to the wall. "Why do you keep saying such cold words?!" He hissed at the taller male.

Midorima just seemed unaffected by Takao's words as he just watched the raven haired male rant all he wants.

He was suddenly pushed up making him mildly gasp for air. For someone his built, Takao was quite strong, Midorima had to admit. "Answer me dammit!"

Midorima's eyes were obstructed by his glasses. There was an ominous air lingering as he continued to say nothing.

"Say something, Shintarou!"

That swift moment, their positions got reversed. Takao was pushed against the wall while Midorima trapped him within his arms. The raven haired male watched the demon in Midorima release its true form.

He had pointed horns that of a bull. His ears were pointed as if similar to those elves he has seen on some manga or anime. His eyes were glowing green and his sclera turned pitch black. He developed strong fangs as if ready to devour. He had long black wings like those of a crow and behind him was a leathery tail similar to those of the reptiles.

This was the demon going by the name of Midorima Shintarou.

Takao was petrified in fear. He knew that Midorima was different in all aspects but he didn't expect to see a powerful demon towering over him. He couldn't break away from Midorima's eyes. Like a statue, he couldn't move and he could barely breathe.

"I only say the truth about life." Midorima lowly said. He gave Takao an intimidating growl, "Don't go assuming about anything about me."

Takao was left with nothing to say other than, "Then why are you in a hospital..?" He managed to breathe out.

"I suck the depression of people and convert them to mine." Midorima grabbed Takao's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I am a monstrosity after all."

"Then why do you help..?"

"Don't push your luck."

Why are you helping humans? What are you getting from this? How can you do this? Why do you even do this? What's your motive? How can you be so kind and so cruel? –Were the very thoughts that instantly filled Takao's head. But most importantly, "Are you fine with this..?"

Midorima stopped on his tracks. His grip loosened allowing Takao's hands to slip out. "You call yourself a monster but you work at a place where lives can be saved. You say that they will die but you try to save them regardless..." The raven haired male placed his head on the demon's shoulder, "You say that you convert their depression and make them your power but why do you look so sad?" Takao clung to Midorima's sleeves, "I wanted to keep my nose out of it but seeing you look like that makes me die inside..."

"I know I'm grossing you out, Shin-chan but I just can't let go of it... So please... tell me."

Midorima gently tilted Takao's head to make eye contact with one another. "It's simply because I am a demon."

Words that came out of Midorima's mouth instantly shot Takao's anger, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT DEMON SHIT! THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU GODDAMN HELL OF A PERSON!"

Midorima sternly shook Takao to stop him from his outburst, "I am not a person. I am a demon... A _defective_ demon." His eyes went back to sorrow as he stared right back at Takao's eyes. "That's exactly why I'm working in a hospital."

Takao just replied with a sad smile, "I see…" He slumped his shoulders and leaned on the wall. By then, Midorima already reverted to human.

Midorima just watched Takao shed tears for someone as cold as him. It was incomprehensible. It lacks reason on Midorima's part. Humans are too complicated for him to understand.

Why do they cry? Why do they lie? Why do they smile? Why do they laugh? Why do they hide facts? Why do they even do that?

…

…

Who was the demon exactly?

_Ridiculous._ Midorima mentally exclaimed. It was more than ridiculous of him to think that humans were—_Actually_, they _are_ demons. This hospital proves it. Money talks in different languages. Like one time an old man was on the verge of dying… his relatives were crying but there were ulterior motives hidden beneath those tears.

"Takao…" Midorima whispered. He gave the raven haired male a gentle pat on the head.

"Let me tell you something…"

**~o0o0o~**

Kuroko woke up with a slight headache.

He was alone in the room… No Akashi, no Midorima, no Aomine, no Murasakibara, and even no Kise!

He looked at the bandaged parts on his arm. They don't hurt at all. At the very least, it felt like those wounds weren't even there in the first place. Kuroko unwrapped the bandages, only to reveal that they were already gone. He swung his arm back and forth.

There was really _nothing_.

_Knock! knock!_

"G'morning~" Takao greeted. Kuroko nodded in response with a silent 'Good morning to match.' The door silently closed. Takao showed Kuroko a tray filled with his food for this morning. "I heard that you're getting discharged today." He commented while placing the tray on the table.

"… _yes…_"

Noticing the lack of enthusiasm, Takao answered back, "You don't seem happy for the release…"

Kuroko gave an awkward smile then scratched the back of his head, "I'm just feeling a little headache…"

Takao gave a hum of approval for Kuroko's excuse for the lack of enthusiasm. He left Kuroko's breakfast on his table. His eyes unconsciously trailed to the bandage-free arms. It was—wait... _no_… Shin-chan told him what Kuroko is capable of. "Are you also a demon..?"

Kuroko visibly jerked on that comment. His hand snaked on his left arm and gave it a soothing rub. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "… _No._"

Takao replied with a playful grin, "Liar." He took the vacant seat then crossed his legs in the process. "Shin-chan and the others are demons… I don't see any reason for you to NOT be one~!"

"I'm actually a guardian…" The bed ridden male answered back. "They just took me in…"

A small ray of light went inside the room. The morning view outside was beautiful. Early birds invaded the sky. The breezed must've been nice if the window were open. It would've been much better if the tension outside were the same with the inside.

It was quite the opposite.

The current room was gloomy and heavy. The room was quite messy—well, there _were_ visitors after all. Papers, wrappers, tissues and etcetera were scattered on the floor—what the hell were his visitors doing? Takao also couldn't also help but notice the rearrangement of furniture… Noticing that he had been pondering for a while, Takao coughed into his hand, "So… _uhh_…"

"How did you know that they were demons, Takao-kun?"

"Whoa! How did you know my name?!"

Kuroko pointed at the nameplate pinned on Takao's left breast pocket.

"Ahaha…" The raven haired male scratched the back of his head, "Well… I have this unique power called _clairvoyance._" He stretched his legs then stretched his limbs, "I can see things in the future in regards with my next action." He noticed the question mark hanging on Kuroko's head. "Let's see…" Takao stood up then walked to the painting parallel to him.

Takao pointed at the said painting, "Once I touch this painting… Whatever intentions I have will instantly calculate the exact happenings in the future." He playfully tilted his head to the side, "In the next few seconds, blade-like flower petals will catch this painting…"

Just like that, Takao threw the painting towards the bed-ridden Kuroko. And like the premonition, blade-like flower petals appeared from nowhere and protected the caster.

"I don't think I can easily believe your words, Takao-kun." Kuroko murmured as he returned the painting back to where in belonged. "It would be an automatic defense to protect myself from the painting."

"Yeah, but did I know that you can control the flower petals?"

"…"

And the conversation ended like that.

Takao gave Kuroko a final wave of goodbye before leaving the room. As closed with a subtle click, Kuroko looked at his hands then to the gathering flower petals then to the painting across. Takao must've really known otherwise he wouldn't have been _that_ calm. He played with the flower petals by making shapes in the air.

His mind unconsciously wandered to their previous conversation. Kuroko was taken in by the so-called demons. It was near to impossible that he was taken in by beings who were supposed to be doing evil deeds and do something so unexpected as to take him in. As he remembered, it was Kise who had the heart to drag him into their lair and give him proper medications. The rest were against it and so was their leader.

Speaking of leader… Akashi was quite the stubborn guy. He didn't know that he could stick to that way of thinking until the very end. That Akashi always had those traumatic night terrors and most of the time it was Kuroko who was on the receiving end. He can't comprehend the idea of Akashi being extremely violent during his sleep and the complete opposite by the time he was awake.

Most of the chances he encounters Akashi like that, he was always shouting something that was filled with extreme emotions. They were always guilt, sadness and rage. The flower petals suddenly went back to their original positions.

The door slowly opened, revealing a red haired demon who looked like he hasn't slept for days. He held eyes those of a surprised as he saw that Kuroko was awake. He looked to the side—which was completely surprising especially since this demon was the type to hold his gaze upon creating eye contact with another person.

Kuroko did the same action as Akashi did. He looked at the lively scene outside and pondered about the presence of Akashi in this room.

Why was this person here?

"Do you really hate me to the point of disliking my very presence?" Akashi said.

Mind reading… _Of course_.

"I don't have any other choice, Tetsuya. You're ignoring me."

Kuroko just shook his head dejectedly then gave a long sigh of dismay. He slowly tilted his head to Akashi's direction, "Why are you here, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi closed the door behind him then decided to lean on it, "Even I have emotions, Tetsuya… I am guilty of several actions that were directed to you." He looked at the ground, "I may be a demon but I am not considered as one of them." He gave his most deadly glare at nothing in particular, _"I'm sorry…"_

There was this sudden tight twinge in Kuroko's chest as he heard Akashi say something so sincere to him for the first time. He unconsciously tugged his bed sheets as he looked straight in to Akashi's eyes, "Why do you apologize..?" He hesitantly said.

"I believe I said that I also have emotions." Akashi sternly repeated, partly insulted for the hidden misunderstanding on his part. His clenched his hands into tight fists until his knuckles turned white, "Don't group me together with the other demons out there."

There it was again. Akashi's face held so much pain and sadness. Kuroko couldn't help but stare at Akashi's face. This was a first for him and it was definitely a first that Akashi was going to confide with the teal haired male. "Why do you say that..?"

The demon stared back at Kuroko's eyes, "I'm not like the others."

His eyes felt like sinking on the bed ridden male. It practically conveyed so many things that Kuroko didn't even know how to react to it. He snapped his head away from Akashi's eyes. Even so, Kuroko decided to push his luck, "… Can you tell me about your past..?"

There was no reply. Only the sound of the ticking clock could be heard. Kuroko hesitantly looked at Akashi in hopes of getting a reaction.

There was also none.

Akashi's eyes were covered by his fringes, making his current emotion hidden for the time being. Only a few more seconds did Akashi finally gave a reaction. "I can't… _not now_, I can't."

"Will you tell me when the time comes..?"

"Perhaps…"

"Why..?"

Akashi took unusual timid steps towards Kuroko and took the vacant seat. "You witnessed the death of your family, right?" He asked, his expression still not showing.

Kuroko nodded.

"Then can you tell me something as tragic as that..?"

He shook his head in response.

Akashi gave an understanding smile to himself, "The same applies to me… Only…" He looked at Kuroko with dead eyes. Up close, Akashi was really pale and seriously needed some sleep.

It seemed as though time stopped for Kuroko during that moment. Akashi knew how to clearly convey something as he stared at him with those dead eyes… _"I killed mine._"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Sooo~ I am back and this chapter is somehow long XD achievement for me YEAH! It's been a while since I wrote something like this so I don't think things will have a smooth flow for this one—BUT I SERIOUSLY NEED TO UPDATE THE OTHERS—**_**shot!**_

**Hahahaha! Anyways, here it is :D I don't know when to update since I am currently in summer class (no… don't get the wrong idea… I'm taking advance classes so college won't kill me by the time I reach the next semester~!)**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 07: The Color of Which ()

**This is going to be quite a flashback~**

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 07**

**The Color of which I Dearly HATE**

**~o0o0o~**

_The color of my hair, the color of my eyes, and the color of my blood have the same color as the name of my family. The color associated with my name is the same as the colors associated with my surroundings. The color of my surroundings is associated with the scent of rusted iron which ironically looks like dry blood._

_It is such a magnificent color of which I have come to hate._

_The color of passion and love became the color of anger and death._

_Is it obvious now?_

_I hate the color red._

…

…

Kuroko remained staring in awe at Akashi's statement. There was a sharp stabbing pain in his chest as he saw that brief expression on Akashi's features.

_It hurts._

He looked back at the window. He watched clouds obstruct the sun's rays. It became so gloomy even the outside was somewhat affected. He rolled his eyes back to Akashi whose expression was still hidden behind his fringes. Kuroko mustered up all of his remaining strength and slowly walked his way to Akashi. A part of him was practically shouting while another part urged him to continue. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek when he was already infront of the said red head. He knelt before Akashi just for the innocent reason of seeing his face.

Once again he was taken aback.

Akashi looked like he was dead, _literally._ His complexion was far from good, more or less, it was along the lines of seriously bad. His eyes had no light just like that time where he said he killed his family. He could tell that Akashi was cold. He also seemed to be not eating properly.

He wanted to hold Akashi's hand so badly. It was like as if he wasn't scared of this demon in the first place.

A hand was placed on Kuroko's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Tetsuya… but let me be just this once…" Akashi breathily said. He slid out of his seat then pulled the shorter male closer to his body. He buried his head on Kuroko's shoulder, snuggling in the process.

_Cold._ Akashi is cold. That was the first thing that registered in Kuroko's head. Who is Akashi exactly? This Akashi was very vulnerable and open, not like the one he met during his sleep… _Brutal and ruthless_. But then again, the first time he met Akashi, he was somewhat commanding and authorative. This was the first time he couldn't pin down the personality of someone.

"Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko slowly said.

Akashi did nothing. He just remained in his position. Then Kuroko noticed the relaxed position of Akashi's shoulder plus the steady breathing rate.

He paled upon realization.

_Akashi was asleep_.

He wanted to push the demon aside but experiencing this kind of Akashi was somewhat refreshing. His eyes showed panic when Akashi was releasing a menacing black aura. Kuroko's pulse sky rocketed in fear of the next episode Akashi was bound to give. He was evidently cowering at the very thought of receiving yet another set of wounds and bruises.

The black aura got bigger and surrounded the two of them.

Then it was darkness.

…

…

"_The color of my hair, the color of my eyes, and the color of my blood have the same color as the name of my family. The color associated with my name is the same as the colors associated with my surroundings. The color of my surroundings is associated with the scent of rusted iron which ironically looks like dry blood." _He saw a person that looked like Akashi. He was poking something with a stick. Kuroko slowly made his way to that person only to see that he was poking a dead cub with a stick. Younger Akashi grabbed the dead cub by its neck, allowing the insides to slip out of the cub.

Kuroko covered his mouth at the horrendous sight. Blood spread on the floor but younger Akashi wasn't faltered by it.

"_It is such a magnificent color of which I have come to hate." _Younger Akashi said to no one in particular. He unceremoniously tossed the cub aside, stabbing it with the stick once it hit the ground.

"_The color of passion and love became the color of anger and death." _Younger Akashi watched its blood seep out of the body as it spread on the ground.

"_Is it obvious now?"_ He said, making Kuroko tense as if the question was directed towards him.

"_I hate the color red."_ He looked behind as if looking at Kuroko. His eyes were those of the dead. His face was stained with the color he hated so much.

Just as Kuroko was going to reply, another voice spoke instead of his.

"_Even if you say that, nothing will change…_" The teal haired male turned around to see a young Midorima-kun in a yukata. It was as though Midorima had not changed. Even during those times, the green haired demon believed in horoscopes. As evidence, he was holding an odd-shaped mushroom on his right hand –it looked like a _*censored*_

Midorima went past Kuroko—much to his surprise—and went to Akashi's side. He wiped off the blood off of his face then threw the tissue aside. _"You'll be the next demon king, so you should stop complaining about killing when it's actually our job to do so."_

Akashi snapped his head to the side, as if ignoring the statement coming from the other demon. _"I'm not taking that advice from a demon who likes to cure injured beings._"

Midorima looked offended, "_At least I don't let males hold me like a certain SOMEONE OVER THERE!"_ He shouted, directing his voice over to the bush just a few meters away from them.

A few moments later, rustling sounds were heard and revealed a blonde demon, _"Wasn't that a little TOO rude..?"_ Younger Kise muttered, brushing off the leaves off of his shoulders, _"I mean, it's not my fault that I attract both genders!" _Kise released a smoke screen and showed a daring sexy blonde with an outrageously gorgeous body, _"I'm just too beautiful!_" He stroked a sexy pose for the two only to receive a bundle of leaves in the face—making him revert back to original state. _"Phweh! –VERY FUNNY, GUYS!" _Kise shouted as he spat out some of the leaves that got into his mouth.

"_You're being a disgrace towards all of the male demons out there!" _Midorima shouted at the blonde demon.

"_I can't help it if I'm an incubus! I need those seeds to keep me alive!" _

"_Regardless, you only need females to suffice, right?!"_

"_I'd like to but getting seeds from males have a greater impact on my health!"_

"_YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU GET!"_

"_The seed from males makes me last for a week while female seeds make me eat twice a day!"_

"_That is enough, both of you!" _Akashi shouted.

By then, everything became ever-so-quiet—even Kuroko was forced to hold his breath at that commanding presence. Akashi clenched his hand into a tight fist. He clicked his tongue as he uncharacteristically glared at the two demons fighting before him. _"Stop this foolishness this instance, Shintarou, Ryouta."_ Akashi's eyes turned heterochromatic, _"In the end, we are disgraces of our families." _He snapped his head to the side—which also happened to be turning to Kuroko's direction.

Akashi's eyes reverted to back to normal.

"_It's not only us. Daiki and Atsushi are disgraces as well. I may not be one to talk but Daiki is responsible for leading Ryouta to a stray path and Atsushi kept playing with the humans even though he clearly knows that it is a taboo to connect with humans._" Akashi crossed his arms then looked at the two demons before him. _"Shintarou keeps healing those beings that are clearly not demon, Ryouta keeps playing with men even though he is a guy himself, and I keep disobeying the words of my father. Unfortunately enough, all five of us compose the next generation of leaders for the demon world…_"

Kuroko watched the three child versions of Kise, Midorima and Akashi look guilty for themselves. It looks tough to keep a high profile of themselves, although it is far from their true selves.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, _"We'd better go back… it'll be a problem if those annoying gargoyles find us here…"_

Akashi nodded in response, _"I agree. Those guards would probably drag as back if they found us."_

Kise then agreed at the very thought of having gargoyles drag them back to the respective homes. _"I think it would be better if we go now..!"_ He worryingly added.

With that, they went separate ways.

The scene changed into a fancy house of some noble who turned out to be Akashi's. It was an understatement if it were to be called a mansion for 'castle' was better name for that very house.

Kuroko knew that the demons who took him in called Akashi by another name, 'Emperor'. He used to think that it was just some sick joke since he was the authorative type but seeing his status in that society made him take back his words.

"_Welcome back, young master. I have prepared some snacks for today, what would you like?"_ The house butler cordially said. Akashi just brushed off the greeting and the offer and headed upstairs.

Of course, Kuroko just followed to wherever Akashi was headed—which happened to be his bedroom. There was no malicious intent whatsoever in following Akashi, and it was just pure coincidence that he was going to undress (well it was _his_ bedroom after all). And by pure chance, he saw brutal scars imprinted all over his body. Akashi didn't seem to be bothered by it but Kuroko was.

He can tell that those scars were meant to serve as a warning for Akashi—_that _and nothing else. Akashi changed his clothes to a simple shirt and slacks before heading down. Akashi went to a different door and saw yet another figure before him.

Said figure was giving off a cold aura. His eyes were way different from those that Akashi had. Like the feared person he was, he stood before Akashi in a commanding manner.

"_I'm back, father."_ Akashi curtly said.

Akashi's father acknowledged his presence by nodding at the greeting. He motioned Akashi to come in. Biting, Akashi was lured into a trap. His right leg was caught by the quick sand set just infront of him. He just looked at the trap like it had nothing to do with him. He saw Akashi's father dangerously smirk then controlled the quick sand making Akashi be dragged.

The speed of the quick sand that was dragging increased in speed making Akashi lose his footing which ultimately made him get scraped by the ground._ "Consider this as a punishment, Seijuurou…_" His father coldly said. Akashi was then tossed into the air. Akashi looked good as dead in Kuroko's eyes. He didn't care what happened to him—as if as though he was protecting someone during that time given that he wasn't fighting back.

Akashi chose to be a stress reliever for his father so the other person wouldn't receive it.

A boulder flew across, hitting Akashi's back.

End of session.

His father curtly walked out of the room.

Akashi sat up, rubbing the sore parts of his back, "_That was fast…"_ Akashi said to himself. He produced new clothes from thin air then got out of the hell room. Kuroko just watched how Akashi casually brushed off the cold treatment he was receiving from his father.

As Akashi got out of the room, he spread his scaly wings then flew off somewhere.

The scene changed once more.

Kuroko suddenly slipped as soon as the scene changed into a murky one. The place was seemingly dark but he saw Akashi land nonetheless. His scaly wings dissipated into the air. Kuroko wondered what Akashi's business here was.

Akashi deeply inhaled, _"GRAAAHHHHH!" _He shouted, spewing flames in the process. _"WHHHYYY?!"_ Akashi produced spikes from the earth then pierced them to the trees, making them fall—which made the ground grumble. _"I WISH YOU'D DIE!" _Akashi summoned a strong gust of wind, making more trees to fall. He continued to shout his agony while exponentially exhausting himself.

Fire burned the trees then ice froze it halfway. Water sliced the other lives living inside then fire caused it to evaporate. More chaos wreaks havoc around since Akashi still wasn't content with his rage. The moment he cannot bring himself to release more power, he decided to physically take it out with his fists.

He straddled the fallen tree then punched it with all his might. It only took him a few punches to break the tree into two. The sheer forced used on the tree scraped off the skin of Akashi. Blood was definitely there to seep out.

Just the sight of it made Akashi disgusted of himself.

_It was red after all…_

He closed the wound by burning his fists.

Then he fell dead tired.

The scene changed once more.

"… _Akashi..!"_

"_Oi! Akashi!"_

Said demon woke up with a numb body. Fortunately enough, Shintarou was already healing his wounds—_a family doctor alright._ _"What in the world were you doing, Akashi?!"_ He sternly said.

Akashi just looked at the side, _"Venting…"_

Midorima glared at Akashi for his foolish actions. He looked at the side but continued with healing him, _"You know… There have been rumors in regards with your family. Can I assume that this is actually false?"_

Akashi brushed-off Midorima's further medications. He glared at the bright sky that seemed to mock his very existence, _"It depends. Would that rumor be accompanied by my mother or is it my father?"_

"_It's your father, actually._"

"_False."_ Akashi sat up then stretched his limbs. He pointed his palm to the big tree parallel to him then crushed it. The middle part of the tree was crushed making it unable to support the remaining upper half. As it fell, two younger demons were exposed.

Apparently, it was Kise giving a fellatio to Aomine.

Midorima gave an offensive grunt, _"I'm amazed that you can do it here of all places, Kise."_

Kise removed his mouth from Aomine's member, _"It's a new week, so I need to replenish myself! Other than that, I didn't know that you guys were here!"_

A sudden gust of wind rendered them silent.

"_I believe that this is enough."_ Akashi brushed off the leaves that got stuck on him while lying on his back just a little while ago. _"I'll let this slide, but swear to me that none will speak of this event."_

It was gratefully accepted.

The scene changed once more.

…

Kuroko could only see darkness at the change of scene. He could feel some faint air though. He could also feel Akashi's pretense but there was no proof whatsoever on where he was located.

_Knock, knock, knock… Slide._

Finally, there was light and there was a feminine figure before him and Akashi. Kuroko can immediately tell that she was Akashi-kun's mother.

"_Sei-kun, are you up?"_ She sweetly said. Her voice was filled with warmth just like any mother would've possessed. Despite being a demon, her face was near angelic especially with her eyes. It had so much concern and love for her child.

Kuroko took notice of Akashi's position. The younger Akashi was sleeping in a fetal position. It was that kind of position that tells Kuroko that Akashi-kun was in a fragile state during those times.

Akashi curled even more, _"Please leave me alone."_

His mother sighed good-naturedly, _"It's already morning, sweetie."_

"_Not on my watch."_

Additional heavy footsteps were heard. Kuroko saw how Akashi's mother was carelessly pushed aside by his father.

Said father pour piping hot water on Akashi.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_ Akashi's mother exclaimed only to be slapped by the said father.

"_YOU'RE TOO SOFT ON YOUR SON!"_

"_HE'S YOUR SON AS WELL!"_

Akashi's mother was slapped on the face once more. Akashi slowly got up from his futon, most likely because of the burning sensation from the hot water just now.

The father's gaze was slowly directed to Akashi, _"You!" _He dashed to Akashi then punched him on the face.

"_THAT'S AS FAR AS IT GOES, MIKOTO!_" Akashi's mother shouted only to be hurtfully shut by a vine Mikoto created.

"_SHUT IT WOMAN!" _The father went back to Akashi's direction, _"You snuck out of the manor again!" _He grabbed Akashi by the collar then raised him to suffocating level. _"How many times have you disobeyed me, Seijuurou?! HOW MANY TIMES?!_"

Akashi grabbed his father's arms then gave a cold glare, "_I also have my freedom."_ He spat a small fire on the man's arm, making him lose his grip on Akashi.

Akashi managed to land on his feet but luck immediately turned against him as he met spikes at the ground. Then vines managed to snake up his legs, rendering his chances of running away to less that 20%.

Mikoto smirked dangerously, "_Listen Seijuurou…" _He clenched his hand into a tight fist then created a blazing hot fire, "_Fire can be your best friend and your worst enemy."_. He threw it at Akashi's direction—thankfully, Akashi managed to dodge it by a hair's breadth though it managed to graze his cheek, "_Lose control and you get hurt." _He created a fanning motion directed towards the fire, effectively killing it, _"Gain control and it obeys."_

Akashi hid his expression behind his fringes. By all means, he wants this to be as fast as possible. So he has to ABSOLUTELY stay obedient until it's done.

"_Do you understand?"_

Akashi just dumbly nodded at his father's words. Regardless of thoughts of staying completely obedient, he was already grinning ear-to-ear. His father flicked a large mass of flame, engulfing Akashi's body.

The red demon just smiled maniacally. If it was anything, it would be the fact that everything is getting to him. The scorching heat of the fire, the absurd treatment he was receiving, the rules he had to abide to, the pressure he constantly gets, the expectations the people have for him… what else..? Ah. The level of his control was slowly reaching insanity. It was more than enough for him to grin like a madman.

Akashi motioned his hand up and down, sweeping the flame out of his body and into his fist. It burns. _Obviously._ But the thought of throwing it back to his father was rewarding for him. The idea of resorting to violence was supposed to be his last option but he was becoming a loose screw so it became nothing to him.

His eyes were covered with rule-bidden insanity. His patience had already snapped. Violence was the only option where he can vent his anger towards that person.

He didn't want this to happen but it felt as if it was the best thing to happen—even though he was gradually becoming unconscious of his actions.

His father summoned an ice cocoon then encased Akashi. To make it worse, it was bound by a ring of fire. Spikes from the soil emerged and pierced though the ice berg. Each tip contained the blood of his son. He snapped his fingers, enabling the ring of fire to spin rapidly as it came closer to the ice berg.

Akashi was supposed to die that moment if it weren't for the hail of spikes barricading the encased Akashi.

Akashi, still trapped in the ice cocoon, stared wide-eyed at nothing in particular. The soil spikes did a good job in locking his joints. It weren't for those obstructions, he would've been able to get out of there in record time. He reluctantly checked if there was even one joint that wasn't locked by the spikes.

He grinned from ear to ear. This may be the most vulnerable position he has been in. This should be the time where he should be shivering in fear but he wasn't.

He found an opening wherein his wrists were able to move. He had this dark gaze the moment he felt such a grand opportunity, _"Gain control and it obeys… it obeys, _it obeys_, __**it obeys**__, __**i**__t__** ob**__e_**ys**_!"_ He started to laugh maniacally as he pulled away his hand from the spiked soil. A disgusting sound of cracking bones could be heard. After yanking it out, he proceeded with destroying the ones obstructing his limbs. Then he destroyed the ones on his legs then he produced an explosion magic, making all obstacles go with the flow of force.

A dark and ominous shadow leaked out of Akashi's body as he stepped out of the cocoon that was reduced to ice and debris. His eyes turned heterochromatic. Large horns grew longer and thicker. He developed black leathery wings with a matching leathery tail swinging behind him. He grinned from ear to ear once more as he rearranged his joints to where they originally were.

"_Gain control…" _Akashi took one step and everything turned monochrome as if time seemed to slow down. The debris that was supposed to meet the ground slowed down midway. He closed his hand into a tight ball of fist. A bloodthirsty glare emerged from his features as he produced scorching hot flames—hotter than those he met with his fathers. He threw the ball of flame at lightning speed immediately hitting the target with no such effort._ "… And it obeys…"_

As he went towards the explosion, vines from below grabbed him by the joints, making him immobile once more. The smoke gradually cleared and a sight more gruesome he could ever imagine burned in his eyes.

He covered his mouth with his hand and knelt at the sight before him.

Sadness, guilt, rage, anger, loathes, hatred, guilt, more sadness… **guilt and blood-boiling rage** were the very emotions swirling in his system.

He suddenly found himself gasping for air as the vines crawled their way around Akashi's neck. His father snapped his fingers summoning thin, barely visible wires that surrounded his close-to-insanity son. Another snap of the finger, and the wires proceeded to cutting portions of his body. Another snap and Akashi was engulfed in flames.

"_Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!"_ Akashi kept repeating. _"COWARD!"_ He wasn't afraid of the fact that he can die any moment. He knew what he saw and it will continue to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Akashi's father used his wife to shield him from the horrendous attack.

"_I will kill you."_ Akashi regrouped the scorching hot fire into his fist. The temperature exponentially increased all thanks to the rage that was lingering in his system. He found himself manipulating gravity as the wires and vines were ripped away. His eyes were wide and open as he dashed to attack his father.

The first hit landed on the face. Then Akashi reversed their positions as he created multiple attacks on the guy.

Spikes of soil immobilized every joint his father had. Vines wrapped themselves on the wrist, neck and ankle. Fire engulfed his body then was encased in an ice cocoon then was wrapped in yet another layer of fire. Wired wrapped around the cocoon then.

_Smirk._

**Snap!**

**BOOOOOMMM!**

Everything just splattered in multiple directions. He's dead and she's dead.

His eyes went back to normal red eyes and so did the rest of his features.

The moment he came to, he could only see that it was raining blood.

"_Hey… did you hear about the son of that household?"_

"_Oh! I did! I never knew that the offspring would be so demonic enough to kill his parents!"_

_**Shut up.**_

"_Mikoto-sama was the best leader we could ever have."_

**You don't know anything**

"_Why did he let that child go rampart?"_

**Shut up.**

"_I heard even the mother didn't receive mercy!"_

"_No way! Just how brutal is Akashi-sama?!"_

Akashi clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He called the elders just so he could be officially banished from the kingdom, much to the dismay of the elderly. They knew what he has been going through but they had to keep quiet about this so that Mikoto's image won't be tarnished.

"Tell them that Furihata is the next heir."

With that, five demons were erased from existence that day.

…

…

…

Kuroko woke up while within Akashi's embrace. He noticed that there was a stabbing pain in his heart just seeing Akashi's current state. He doesn't deserve this, Kuroko mentally said. He found this demon in a new light.

He was just afraid of losing more important things that's why he continued to become cold and unapproachable.

With a simple peace of mind, Kuroko let Akashi continue to sleep even if he might get attacked during that period of time.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Shishishi~ I think I'm in the zone XD**

**Next chapter~ A crisis appears!**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


End file.
